1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscope apparatuses in the industrial field are widely used at the time of inspection of an observed object such as piping in a factory. In the endoscope apparatuses in the industrial field, for example, when a deteriorated place, such as a scratch which has occurred in an observed object, is found, observation of the deteriorated place, recording of a still image including the deteriorated place, measurement of the size of the deteriorated place and the like are commonly performed.
As a technique capable of improving the frame rate of video obtained by an image pickup apparatus such as a camera, for example, frame interpolation processing as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-111934 is widely known.